


Shiny

by Moooomoo



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Wrote this in June last year for NagiMitsu day but then forgot about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:53:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23038726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moooomoo/pseuds/Moooomoo
Summary: Mitsuki gives Nagi's life colors while Nagi shines the way on Mitsuki's life.Happy NagiMitsu day!
Relationships: Izumi Mitsuki/Rokuya Nagi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Shiny

When Mitsuki smiled, he was so shiny. Nagi couldn’t help but marvel every time he spotted Mitsuki somewhere, in a room, in a crowd, on a video, on a photo. It didn’t matter when. And it didn’t matter how many times it was. If his eyes landed upon his friend – his radiance was enough to make him smile himself. Nagi often wondered how Mitsuki could not see it himself. That radiance. That glow. That energy. There were never enough words to describe all that he felt when he looked at him. Mitsuki was inspiring. Comforting. Dazzling. Strong.  _ Beautiful _ .

Nagi grew up always doing his best. To make his mother happy. To get praise from his father. To please his brother. To help his country. But up until he met Mitsuki, he never did his best for himself. The older man had this amazing ability to bring the best out of others. One couldn’t help but want to do his best when watching him. After all, he made it look so natural. Life was made to be lived to the fullest. One owed it to oneself to give their all. After 20 years, Nagi finally wished to genuinely do his best. As to be true to himself.

Mitsuki taught him what it was to be loved and to feel loved. To feel loved like there was no limit, no expiration date, no condition.

Mitsuki brought light, warmth and colours to his dull and grey life. He became his sun. And if he was his sun, then Nagi was very much fine with making his life revolve around him.

“Time to get up!”

In response to the lack of answers from under the blanket on the bed, Mitsuki grabbed it and pulled on its side in a swift move.

“I said: time to get up, Nagi!! You’ll be late if you sleep any longer!”

Without anything to cover his face, Nagi blinked a couple of times before covering his face with his arm.

“ _ OH _ no….. too shiny… my eyes….”

“What are you talking about?! It’s so cloudy we don’t even see the sun today!”

“ _ NO _ , in the room… you…”

“What nonsense are you talking about again! Get up!!”

***

When Nagi smiled, he was so bright. It was not just his beauty. Man, this man sure was beautiful. Mitsuki had been told all his life he was very plain. Very “normal”,  _ too _ “normal” to be an idol. Add to that how he was very short, and his  looks  was not something he’d been satisfied with. So compared to him, Nagi was really beautiful – and he knew it very well, maybe a bit too much. Sometimes it did hurt a bit to look at. But that’s not what he meant when he thought how bright and shiny Nagi was. His boyfriend was constantly emitting this confidence, this unwavering conviction in his opinions. Mitsuki at 23 years old had probably already doubted enough for a lifetime. Was he really good enough? Good enough to be an idol? Good enough a big brother for Iori? Good enough to make his dreams come true? And after that, was he good enough for IDOLiSH7? Wasn’t he dragging the group down with his lack of talent? Mitsuki’s life so far had been led constantly worrying he wasn’t good  _ enough _ and pushing himself over his limits again and again, always afraid that maybe one day he’ll realize there was nothing more to give and it still hadn’t been enough. The worries had been eating him up from the inside until he met Nagi. Until he saw in those blue eyes the unwavering conviction that he _was_ more than enough. Sure, it hasn’t been easy at first to get used to the embarrassing compliments of his friend. Even now, he was able to say terrible things with such a straight face it was almost impossible to handle. But despite the embarrassment, there was too much honesty in these words to doubt them. Mitsuki knew Nagi believed every single one of them. Unlike his parents, obviously biased, unlike Iori, who complimented him too often when he didn’t deserve it just to make him feel better. Nagi was his lighthouse. If life was like the sea, sometimes calm and quiet, sometimes a tempest and a whirling mess, always changing and always unexpected, then Nagi was the one thing he knew would always stand strong and tall in the middle of it, lightning and shining on the way even when you couldn’t see anything. And at every smile, Mitsuki was reminded of that certainty. At every look, he saw the pure and strong love in his boyfriend's eyes, and he knew, without a doubt, that he was enough, and that he wasn’t less of a man than him, than anyone. Sometimes it was hard to handle; it was too bright : just like when you look right into the sun. But that sun gave him energy.

“ _ OH _ , Mitsuki! Welcome back!”

As the tall man jumped him and embraced him for behind, Mitsuki let out a small scream of surprise. He didn’t see him and certainly didn’t expect anyone to still be up at this time.

“Nagi! You almost gave me a heart attack… why are you still awake?”

“I absolutely cannot go to sleep without my goodnight kiss  _ of course _ !”

“You…”

“How did it go?”

A small silence followed Nagi’s question. Mitsuki finished his day with the audition of a movie he really wanted to stare in, for various reasons. For a second he wanted to answer with a laugh, like it didn’t matter to him. But then Mitsuki realised he was too tired for that.

“I didn’t make it.”

“ _ OH _ , Mitsuki…”

The arms around his shoulders tightened.

“It’s  _ okay _ …”

What was? Failing yet another audition? Not pretending he didn't care? Crying about it? Mitsuki felt tears running down his cheeks even though he swore he wouldn’t let it get to him. But he also could feel Nagi’s support enveloping him, and it warmed him more than any words. The next time he laughed, it was genuine.

“Ahaha… It's really warm tonight, isn’t it?”

“Hm? Yamato complained all evening it was cold lately though...”

“No, I meant you...”

“ _What_?"

They spent the next two minutes in silence, until Nagi spoke again.

_ " _ I _ love you _ , Mitsuki.”

“I know.”   
And he did. That one thing he could never doubt. And just like that, the doubts calmed down and his heart felt peaceful again. The next time he’d try even harder, and he’d make it. He could do it. With Nagi by his side, he felt like he could do anything.

“Thank you, Nagi.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Dami for correcting this once again <3
> 
> I need to specify that this part :  
> "Unlike his parents, obviously biased, unlike Iori, who complimented him too often when he didn’t deserve it just to make him feel better."   
> does not reflect reality in my opinion, but how ppl with insecurities about themselves tends to dismiss family's opinion easily because they're family.


End file.
